Altschmerz
by aisainasai
Summary: kekuatanmu, tanggung jawabmu. ;; [cuddles/giggles, au.]


altschmerz.

 **disclaimer:** happy tree friends (c) mondo media

 **peringatan:** humanized. ooc. superpower!au. typo/misstypo. rada cliché. implied sex scene, not that many. implied spiritual element(s), demonology. really, really ambigious and confusing, imo (especially near the end).

 **sinopsis:** kekuatanmu, tanggung jawabmu.

* * *

.

Sejak pertama kali kelima indera yang ia miliki mengambil alih penuh atas tubuh dan membuatnya tersadar akan eksistensinya, ia tidak memiliki nama.

" _Nama adalah simbol apresiasi dan cinta yang diberikan seseorang pada suatu objek, hidup atau tidak hidup."_ gurunya menerangkan sewaktu itu, tepat sebelum ia dibuat tersedak oleh karena kapsul putih yang harus ia telan, dipaksa masuk melalui mulutnya, kemudian dijejalkan air putih 400 ml yang harus ia teguk dalam sekali coba.

" _Tidak ada yang akan mencintai kalian lagi—itulah sebabnya kalian disini."_

(Ia tidak mengatakan apapun ketika diantara jeda kalimat itu, gurunya berkata, dengan nada rendah dan suara pelan: _"Kecuali kematian."_ )

Tidak ada yang menangis kala itu; tidak ada yang memahami apapun yang dikatakan wanita berwajah masam itu. Walau beberapa menunjukkan reaksi terkejut dan sedih, tidak ada yang menangis, atau menjerit. Tidak ada yang histeris. Ia harus bertanya-tanya apakah ini efek dari obat yang rutin ia reguk, hingga hati dan jiwanya terasa sangat kosong seperti ini?

Ia tidak bertanya apa-apa pada siapa-siapa. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, giginya bertabrakan berkali-kali seolah dirinya sedang mengunyah rasa takutnya; takut kalau sekali lagi harus tersedak kapsul putih itu, takut kalau sekali-kali ia membuka mulutnya, ibunya akan bangkit dari kubur dan menggantungnya di teras tanpa sedikitpun kain untuk membalut tubuhnya yang menggeliat kedinginan diterpa angin malam.

Samar-samar ia mengingat kisah yang sering ibunya bacakan sebelum tidur; dongeng tentang anak perempuan bersuara emas, ia terlelap ribuan tahun karena kena kutuk dari seorang nenek jahat yang menganggap anak perempuan itu adalah perwakilan dari segala _hal jahat_ yang terbang dari kotak Pandora. Kemudian ksatria berbaju zirah perak yang gagah berani datang untuk membebaskannya dari kutukan itu—ksatria itu adalah _harapan_ , yang tersisa dibagian paling dasar kotak Pandora, kotak yang berisikan segala buah-buah kejahatan yang menguasai dunia ini.

Ibunya pernah menjelaskan—kalau dahulu dewa menciptakan manusia dengan dua kepala dan delapan pasang anggota gerak—empat tangan, empat kaki. Takut akan potensi yang dimiliki ciptaannya, ia memisahkan kepala dan tangan juga kaki dari tubuhnya, dan membuat individu baru yang merupakan bagian setengah dari tubuh aslinya. Itulah asal muasal istilah _pasangan sepadan_ , atau _belahan jiwa_ ; jikalah semula satu dan dipisahkan, tentu keduanya akan mencari satu sama lain—sama dengan dongeng itu. Sekali berasal dari kotak Pandora, keduanya akan bersatu lagi.

Matanya yang bulat menjadi semakin bulat ketika ia sadar apa yang ia ingat dari masa lalu—mungkin masa ketika tangannya masih sangat kecil, lebih kecil dari genggaman tangan orang dewasa, karena ia mengingat ibunya mengecupnya di dahi dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi di udara, merapalkan namanya seolah namanya adalah mantra kebahagiaan miliknya, tidak pernah sedetikpun senyum yang terkembang diwajahnya menjadi tertekuk seperti pada sosok ibunya yang terbekas di angannya sebelum ingatan masa lalu ini mencuat kepermukaan.

Sekali lagi ia bertanya-tanya, apakah ini salah satu efek dari kapsul putih itu, yang sekali lagi harus ia teguk?

Tapi pertanyaan itu tak ia suarakan, ia membiarkan pertanyaan itu membusuk dihatinya yang perlahan berkarat.

.

* * *

.

Kadang ia memandang lepas dari jendela, mengamati lekat-lekat rerumputan berwarna pucat dan kabut yang menyelimuti dunia diluar jendela sambil menyelesaikan _puzzle_ 1000 keping yang dibawakan gurunya sebagai saluran bermain yang mendidik.

Kabut yang mengaburkan pandangan itu kadang sangat tebal hingga rerumputan tak nampak, kadang juga sangat tipis hingga ia bisa melihat kerlap-kerlip bintang dan terang bulan diatas langit malam, tapi yang paling sering terjadi ada diantara keduanya; tebal namun rerumputan masih tampak—dan kalau ia beruntung, ia bisa melihat pohon (atau apa yang tersisa dari pohon yang semula berdiri kokoh disana.)

Tak jarang ia melihat pagar, pagar yang mencegah orang asing melompati pagar besi itu karena diatasnya terpasang juga kabel-kabel listrik yang dililit kawat tajam.

Hari itu hujan; dan diluar ia melihat upacara pemakaman yang tak layak.

Gurunya berdiri didepan kayu yang bertuliskan nama—istilah dari salah satu temannya yang jarang terlihat belakangan ini. Sesaat kemudian dua orang datang dengan menyeret anak itu, dan menjatuhkannya kedalam lubang yang berada tepat dibelakang kayu.

Saat salah satu temannya bertanya apa yang gurunya lakukan pada anak itu, gurunya akan menggelengkan kepala, mengangkat bahunya enteng diikuti kalimat: _"Sudah waktunya bagi Alice untuk memulai petualangannya sendiri di Wonderland, kan?"_

Besoknya anak yang bertanya itu diberikan dua kali dosis obat yang biasa mereka konsumsi. Ia meneguknya dengan kerutan, tanpa komentar, tanpa protes.

Selang beberapa hari kemudian ia kembali melihat gurunya menguburkan kayu itu supaya berdiri kokoh ditanah, dan dua orang datang dengan membawa tubuh anak lelaki itu dan menjatuhkannya ke lubang.

Tidak ada yang bertanya apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

Dan ia mulai paham apa maksud dan fungsi puluhan batang kayu yang ia lihat berada disekitar pohon yang menampakkan diri kala kabut sedikit berkurang.

.

* * *

.

Surai merah jambu, pita merah.

 _Giggles,_ Ia tidak pernah tertawa—tersenyum pun tidak, layaknya boneka kaca yang menampakkan keanggunannya melalui enigma.

Gadis itu hanya mengamati jari-jari kakinya, kadang menatap kosong siapapun yang menghampiri atau melalui tatapan matanya yang seolah menembus tembok berlapis cat putih. Dalam momen langka, gurunya akan menyuruh gadis itu untuk menyelesaikan _puzzle_ atau bermain balok bersama yang lainnya—tapi gadis itu akan menolak, dan berpindah tempat untuk memeluk kakinya ditempat lain; biasanya tak jauh dari anak lelaki yang tak pernah berbicara sepatah katapun.

Rambut pirang condong ke warna kuning, iris sewarna madu.

 _Cuddles,_ ia selalu memeluk buku gambarnya yang dipenuhi tulisan-tulisan—kata yang tak pernah ia ucapkan, doa yang tak pernah tersampaikan.

Keduanya tak pernah bertukar sepatah kata pun; entah bagaimana caranya keduanya bisa mengakrabkan diri dalam keheningan tak berujung. Pernah sekali, anak lelaki itu menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberikan ruangan supaya si anak perempuan bisa duduk tepat disampingnya dan bisa bermain balok bersama; tapi anak perempuan itu selalu tak mau beranjak dari posisi duduknya, dan malah menatap panjang si lelaki dengan ekspresi kosong.

Ia, sekali lagi, bertanya-tanya, apakah kapsul-kapsul berbagai warna yang ditegak anak perempuan itu secara rutin juga telah merengut senyum dan kilat kehidupan dalam mata bening anak perempuan itu.

Mereka hanya bisa membisu walau hati menjerit nelangsa; pedih.

.

* * *

.

Cuddles mengamati pria bersurai hijau daun. Dibanding gurunya, ia lebih menyukai kunjungan mingguan orang ini—karena hanya orang ini yang menawarkan kasih sayang dengan cuma-cuma tanpa rasa sakit, ia juga tidak memaksa anak-anak untuk melakukan apa yang tidak mereka sukai. Orang itu berjas hitam dengan pistol yang kadang-kadang dapat dilihat di pergelangan kakinya tiap kali ia berjongkok untuk memeluk anak-anak yang menangis.

Kemudian orang itu menghilang dibalik pintu ruangan gurunya, dan jeritan serta kata-kata penuh kebencian terdengar. Diakhiri dengan kata yang tak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Orang bersurai hijau daun itu keluar dengan membanting pintu itu dan helaan napas. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Cuddles berdiri tepat didepannya, dengan buku gambar yang bertuliskan _'Apa itu... jalang?'_.

Orang itu tampak dikejutkan dengan pertanyaan polos anak lelaki itu. Tapi ia hanya membalasnya dengan tawa, lalu menurunkan tubuh tingginya agar sejajar dengan tinggi Cuddles. "Itu adalah… ehm, orang yang menjual jasa dengan tubuhnya."

 _Setengah kebenaran_ , orang bersurai hijau daun itu tahu.

Cuddles memandang mata hijau itu lekat-lekat. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia menutupnya dan menulis ini: _'Jadi… Miss Lammy jalang?'_ sambil menulis pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan selanjutnya.

Orang itu tertawa. "Yaa…." sambil mengusap tengkuknya dengan gugup.

' _Apa yang ia jual?'_ kalimat yang tertera di buku gambarnya.

Terdapat jeda yang sangat lama. "Tentu saja jasanya untuk merawat kalian semua."

Malamnya ia memandang langit-langit ruangan, lalu berbisik: " _Miss_ Lammy adalah jalang."

—ia lebih menyukai kata _guru_ ketimbang itu. Jadi ia merobek percakapannya dengan orang itu dan membuangnya di toilet.

.

* * *

.

Perlahan semuanya menghilang; perlahan lahan kosong lepas jendela sudah tak nampak—tiap hektar selalu ada kayu panjang tertancap, dan kata yang diukir setengah hati untuk mengenang mereka, anak-anak terlupakan yang tak akan diingat oleh siapapun.

Giggles suka mengamat-amati, tiap kali gurunya menyelinap keluar tiap malam dan berbincang dengan orang asing bersurai biru. Ini sudah berlangsung selama dua minggu. Orang itu pincang, mungkin veteran perang, mungkin saja ia ceroboh. Dan Giggles suka menertawakan dirinya dalam hati karena panggilan yang ia berikan pada orang itu; Lumpy.

Ia tidak bisa menutup matanya untuk tak menyaksikan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya; apa yang orang pincang itu lakukan pada gurunya hingga gurunya mengeluarkan suara-suara cabul dan bernapas berat setelah Lumpy menanggalkan segala kain yang menutupi tubuhnya, dan membentangkan kakinya lebar-lebar, percakapan kotor dan hinaan untuk wanita sundal yang sangat gurunya nikmati.

Esoknya bukan orang itu; kal ini ia bertuksedo dan ia mengeluarkan amplop cokelat dari saku celananya. Gurunya tersenyum.

Lalu mengangkat rok pendeknya, dan melebarkan kakinya sekali lagi, membiarkan orang itu menyentuh dan memainkan tubuhnya sesuka hati.

Sejak saat itu ia mulai membaca kamus untuk mencari tahu kata lain selain guru untuk memanggilnya—ia berhenti ketika sampai ke bagian S, tepatnya kata _Slut_ , yang paling sering ia dengan keluar dari mulut pria-pria yang mengunjunginya tiap malam.

Malam selanjutnya kunjungan itu selalu ada, dan Giggles tak bisa membuat matanya tidak menyaksikan apa yang terjadi.

.

* * *

.

Dibawah tanah yang tertancap kayu dengan ukiran kata _FLAKY_ , tubuh seorang anak perempuan berbaring kaku dengan tangan yang menjentik-jentik dan bola mata yang masih aktif, membuatnya tampak seolah-olah hanya mengistirahatkan matanya sejenak.

Setelah itu matanya terbuka lebar—hingga tanah subur mengenai bola matanya, dan ia menjerit kebingungan. Terbangun di tempat dingin, basah, dan gelap serta sempit. Ia tidak bisa bernapas. Saat itulah ia menggaruk-garuk tanah diatas kepalanya, berusaha menciptakan lubang yang dapat mempertemukannya dengan cahaya.

Hanya dirinya yang terbangkit dari tidur panjang didalam tanah—tapi kepingan jiwa anak-anak lainnya senantiasa bersamanya, saat ia terbangun; saat ia terlelap. Siang malam menjerit untuk meminta pembalasan yang setimpal atas nasib yang menimpa mereka.

Hanya dirinya yang mengetuk pintu setelah namanya terukir dikayu itu, meski dengan tanah mengotori tubuh dari atas hingga bawah, teles kebes tubuhnya tersiram air hujan.

Gurunya memandangnya sebentar, lalu memberikannya susu hangat dan kue-kue kering untuk dinikmati.

Ia tidak tahu harus berterima kasih kepada Tuhan atau berdoa kepada Iblis memohon kematian untuk kembali padanya.

.

* * *

.

Semakin lama pandangan Giggles terhadap dunia ini—hanya sebatas ruangan bermain, kamar tidurnya, dan hamparan rumput diluar jendela—semakin mengabur. Kepalanya terasa berputar, matanya sangat berat untuk dibiarkan terbuka dipagi hari. Walaupun begitu ia masih bisa melihat dengan baik.

Cuddles suka mengamat-amatinya dengan mata yang bersirat kekhawatiran. Anak lelaki itu kadang menghampirinya saat ia kehilangan langkahnya dan terperosok ke lantai. Walau Flaky dan yang lain memandangnya dengan mata sayu penuh penderitaan dan sedikit empati didalam bola mata kosong mereka, mereka tidak bergerak untuk menolongnya. Selalu Cuddles.

(Darimana anak-anak ini belajar tentang kasih dalam neraka seperti ini?)

Malamnya ia akan sulit menghela napas. Lalu ia sukar menarik napas. Lalu ia tidak bisa bernapas sama sekali.

Akhirnya ia mati.

Dan Cuddles memandangnya dengan mata yang sama dengan mata ikan mati yang memandangnya dari kounter dapur dibalik tubuh ibunya yang bersenandung lagu nina bobo.

Tubuhnya dihempaskan ke bawah tanah. Lalu tanah menutupi jasadnya yang belum membusuk dan didoakan secara benar-benar.

Tiap malam Cuddles selalu mendoakan—

—ia yakin Giggles tidak mati.

" _Giggles masih hidup."_ bisiknya, tengah malam benar saat orang-orang terlelap dan hanya suara desah yang sayup-sayup terdengar dari lantai bawah. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri yang perlahan ikut-ikut menjadi skeptis akan nasib hidup Giggles.

Esoknya, karena Cuddles selalu merapalkan hal yang sama berulang-ulang dengan suaranya yang tercekat, Giggles bangkit dari kematiannya.

Semua orang ternganga ketika gadis bersurai merah jambu panjang itu menampakkan dirinya dengan mata terbuka lebar ketakutan; bahkan gurunya kehilangan kata-kata untuk menyambut kedatangannya—berbeda dengan kedatangan Flaky.

Untuk kedepannya ia diberikan kapsul yang serupa dengan yang diberikan orang-orang itu pada Flaky, hanya saja kali ini obat yang harus ia konsumsi tidak terbatas hanya itu.

Gadis itu hanya bisa menjerit; apa yang terjadi padanya terlukis jelas di tangan dan punggungnya.

Lama kelamaan Cuddles sudah muak akan jeritan gadis itu. Saat itulah pikirannya mengambil alih dengan satu kalimat repetitif; ia harus pergi keluar dari sini.

.

* * *

.

Tirus wajahnya karena stress yang tiap hari menghantui pikirannya, Cuddles memandang Giggles dengan prihatin.

Gadis itu kini benar-benar seperti mayat hidup, ia tak bergerak—hanya memandang kosong kejauhan dengan mulut terbuka dan tangan yang lemas rebah disamping tubuhnya yang terduduk disamping jendela. Pada mulanya Giggles memang pendiam; namun ia aktif bergerak dalam ruang bermain.

Kini ia tidak mau bergerak sama sekali—dan Cuddles memandangi dari antara balok-balok dengan penuh tanda tanya; apakah obat yang ia konsumsi merubah gelagat dan penampilannya hingga gadis itu benar-benar menjadi mayat hidup yang bahkan memerlukan penopang untuk berdiri dengan kedua kakinya?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, disampingnya gadis berambut merah panjang bermain catur dengan anak laki-laki dengan matanya yang menjeritkan mimpi buruk yang ia lalui dalam kesendirian dan halusinasi. Cuddles memandangi mereka berdua agak lama, tangannya yang sulit digerakkan enggan menggenggam krayon warna dan meraih bukunya membuatnya membuka mulutnya—situasi memaksanya, walau tak penting: "Hei—kalian."

Suaranya mengejutkan semua orang yang mendengar—bahkan yang berkata pun terkejut. Mereka mengangkat kepalanya dan anak lelaki bersurai hijau lumut itu menurunkan pion yang ia jalankan. Keduanya memandang Cuddles dengan kikuk dan malu-malu, enggan melakukan kontak mata. "Kalian… kalian mau pergi… dari sini?"

Mata mereka membulat dibalik helaian rambut yang mencegah terjadinya kontak mata. Suara yang keluar parau karena terlalu sering menjerit dan jarang digunakan untuk berbicara sebagaimana semestinya: "…bagai-bagaimana cara—nya…?"

Ia tidak menjawab, dan malah memakukan pandangannya pada Giggles.

"Kita bisa memikirkan itu bersama-sama."

.

* * *

.

Suatu hari gurunya menghampiri Giggles. Gadis ringkih itu diangkatnya dengan mudah ke luar ruangan, dua orang lainnya mengikuti.

Ditangan mereka sekop dan batang kayu.

Cuddles tersenyum miris bersama kedua orang lainnya yang hanya mampu bersikap apatis tanpa bisa berbuat sesuatu hal pun. Mereka tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya pada gadis yang masih setengah bernapas itu.

Mereka hanya mengekori gerak-gerik ketiga orang dewasa dalam ruang main anak-anak yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Jemari kecil Cuddles tak mampu membendung air mata yang mengalir setelah malam bergulir mengusiknya.

.

* * *

.

Giggles sekali lagi mati.

Dan Cuddles terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Giggles masih hidup walau perlahan iman yang ia miliki akan perkataannya mulai runtuh—entah sampai kapan ia _mampu_ mempertahankan imannya itu.

Kematian selalu menjadi tamu bulanan Giggles; mimpi buruk selalu menjadi tamu harian Cuddles dalam dunia imajinernya yang sulit tak berdetak; apa yang akan terjadi? Siapa yang akan mati? Mengapa ini terjadi? Kenapa mereka melakukan itu?

 _Siapa aku sebenarnya?  
_

Suatu hari—ketika veteran bersurai hijau daun itu datang—ia berbekal nekat dan rasa penasaran yang menggerogoti belakang pikirannya, ia mendekati pintu ruangan gurunya, berusaha mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu mampu membuatnya terjaga dimalam hari dengan mata terbuka lebar dan doa-doa yang ia lantunkan pada tuhan yang tak ia percayai eksistensinya.

Suara gemericik terdengar dari dalam, samar-samar, namun ada. Kemudian langkah kaki, dan, "Kalau alam semesta tidak hanya terdiri atas satu melainkan lebih dari satu—dua, bahkan lebih," gurunya berhenti berujar, seseorang meneguk habis minuman yang disajikan. "tentu ada alam semesta paralel dimana _kau_ yang berada diposisiku, Flip."

Ia berdetak gugup. Keheningan melanda ruangan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada anak-anak itu?"

Mendadak kepalanya pusing, terasa berputar. Kepalanya sakit—sakit sekali.

Tak segera pertanyaan itu terjawab. Ia dapat mendengar seseorang melemparkan balok-balok kayu kedalam tungku api yang menyala terang ditengah musim gugur. "Hal konyol, mungkin—konyol dan egois."

Gurunya terdiam. "Tidak terkesan seperti dirimu, Flip."

"Cara manusia berpikir serta isi hati manusia sulit dianalisis, _Miss_ Lammy." ia mendengar suara dentingan. Dan bunyi _tak-tak-tak_ yang teratur—seseorang melangkah kesana-kemari dengan gelisah. "Seandainya aku berada di posisimu, tentu saja aku akan membunuh mereka untuk menyelamatkan mereka dari neraka penderitaan dan kesakitan yang harus mereka alami disini," kemudian hening lagi; lalu ia menambahkan dengan mantap, tanpa keragu-raguan: "… _bajingan_."

Cuddles agak menjauh dari kenop pintu tempatnya menempelkan telinganya; bulu romanya bergidik ngeri mendengar determinasi dan kebencian yang memenuhi suaranya bariton pria itu.

Tapi gurunya hanya tertawa; tipe tawa halus yang dikeluarkan hanya disaat ia bersama si pria pincang itu. "Kau tahu; seandainya alam semesta paralel itu ada, tentu saja ada _itu_ , kan?" suara tirai yang ditarik mengisi keheningan sepersekian saat. "Semakin banyak alam semesta paralel yang kumaksud itu, semakin banyak kemungkinan yang berkenaan dengan nasib akhir anak-anak itu—tapi tentu saja, aku akan senantiasa berada disana sebagai Boogie-man yang bersembunyi dalam kloset mereka; tidak ada jalan keluar."

Ia tidak mendengarkan kelanjutannya.

("—lagipula, untuk apa kau bersimpati pada mereka? Makhluk seperti mereka tidak pantas merasakan hidup layaknya kita.")

.

* * *

.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Ia menjerit lantang, memohon supaya penyiksaan yang ia terima ini dihentikan.

Matanya terasa semakin berat tiap saat jarum suntik menembus lapisan terluar kulitnya, oksigen seolah lari dari padanya tiap kali ia ingin bernapas, otot-ototnya menyerah untuk menopang tubuhnya tiap kali ia ingin berjalan—atau melakukan aktivitas apapun. Gigi keduanya yang tanggal minggu itu; ia melemparnya keluar jendela, berharap gigi itu jatuh diatas makam anonim Giggles—ia tak memiliki bunga untuk memperindah tanah kuburan gadis itu.

"Ki-kita… kita bisa menyelinap keluar saat malam…." anak lelaki bersurai hijau lumut berkata pelan-pelan, membuyarkan lamunan Cuddles—yang menatapnya dengan mata yang memerah karena kelelahan, juga lingkaran hitam dimatanya yang membuatnya seolah tak mau diganggu. "Ah… tidak… maksudku—"

Anak itu bernapas melalui mulut; keringat dingin mengucur deras. Gadis belia yang sedang membaca buku tepat disamping anak lelaki itu menengadah setelah lama menunduk, mengamati Cuddles. "Kau sakit…?" ia menyentuh punggung tangan Cuddles; dingin—bahkan lebih dingin daripada es dan cuaca di musim salju. "A-ah… ehm… err—"

Ia tak mengatakan apapun.

Ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada teman-temannya yang lain—yang kondisinya sama seperti Cuddles.

Ia berdoa semoga saja gurunya tidak mengetahui kondisi Cuddles yang sekarang: sekarat.

.

* * *

.

Hal yang baik dalam perwatakan Cuddles adalah, ia orang yang jarang mengeluh dengan kata-kata.

Sekalipun beban yang ia miliki sangat berat dan tak wajar untuk anak sebayanya.

Hal yang buruk dalam perwatakan Cuddles adalah, ia tidak pernah bersuara lagi.

Hingga saat itupun Flaky tetap menutup mulutnya, tak memberitahu apapun pada temannya yang bersurai hijau lumut, meskipun tiap malam ia harus diganggu oleh anak lelaki itu yang ketakutan saat mendapati ranjang disebelahnya tak lagi ditempati.

.

* * *

.

Suatu hari Flaky bermimpi.

72 tuhan berdiri di hadapannya, mengelilinginya, membelainya lembut dengan kasih sayang yang tak pernah ditawarkan dunia ini padanya. Membisikkan kata-kata manis yang mengundangnya melakukan sesuatu yang mereka haruskan; menampilkan harapan-harapan Flaky tentang dunia idealnya yang indah—tanpa guru, tanpa pil, tanpa jarum suntik, tanpa jeritan dan mimpi buruk yang berulang-ulang hingga merusak mentalitasnya yang semula sudah rapuh.

Ia melihat teman-temannya berlari ke arahnya dari cahaya putih yang membutakan; teman-teman anonim yang namanya tak pernah ia ketahui, dengan senyum yang terlihat bersinar—lebih terang dari cahaya putih itu. Mereka dibalut kain putih bersih tanpa cela, perawakan mereka sangat baik, berbeda dengan penampakan terakhir mereka.

Lalu ia melihat Giggles—ia tertawa, suaranya parau. Disampingnya adalah Cuddles, pakaiannya dihiasi permata indah yang mengkilat. Keduanya terlihat senang—bahagia. Cuddles mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Flaky, mulutnya tampak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Flaky tak mendengar apapun.

Kecuali suara yang memanggil-manggilnya dari dalam kepalanya.

Suara itu membisikkan rangkaian kata-kata; penguatan, harapan, hasutan—hingga dada Flaky terasa sesak dan tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dari matanya.

Ia mulai merasa gila.

Mungkin setelah semua teman-temannya sekarat dan hanya dialah yang tersisa, mungkin setelah ia sudah berada dalam ruangan berjam dinding raksasa yang berdentang tiap jarum panjang menunjuk angka tiga, dan kesunyian membuat pendengarannya lumpuh; meski sudah berkali-kali dikuburkan dan memiliki liang lahat yang ia gali sendiri, barulah ia merasa jatuh kedalam ketidakwarasan.

(Tapi baguslah ia sadar; ia memang sudah tidak waras sejak lama—monster dalam kepalanya mengambil alih semuanya, dan ia hanya ditinggalkan oleh seutas benang yang tak mungkin mampu menariknya keluar dari jurang ketidakwarasan.)

Mungkin juga karena hatinya terasa penuh—dipenuhi oleh rasa-rasa dan keinginan kuat untuk membalaskan dendam atas apa yang terjadi pada teman-temannya yang wajahnya telah lama ia lupakan. Seluruh tubuhnya dialiri oleh perasaan itu; perasaan yang kuat untuk menghancurkan dinding tinggi yang membatasinya dari pemikiran ambigu bernama kebebasan.

Saat ia terbangun, ia merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang terjadi dalam mimpinya.

Nadinya terasa terbakar oleh sensasi aneh yang tak pernah ia miliki—tidak pernah dalam 72 kali kehidupan setelah kematiannya.

" _Semuanya milikmu…."_ suara itu lagi, berkata; menyeringai tanpa ekspresi. _"Kini lakukanlah untuk kami; kami mengandalkanmu."_

Ia memandang jemari kakinya; gurunya berada di bawah, berjalan bolak-balik mengitari ruangannya.

Suara-suara lain yang berbisik dalam kepalanya—ia mengenal suara-suara itu sebagai dua orang yang selalu ada untuk pemakaman teman-temannya.

Tangannya tergoda untuk mengambil krayon favorit temannya yang bersurai hijau lumut yang telah lama berlalu saat masa depan berlalu dengan cepat di kelopak matanya—

Tapi selanjutnya ia kembali terisak karena hanya itulah alternatif lain selain tertawa histeris dalam kegilaannya.

(Saat itu ia sadar, tidak ada jalan keluar untuknya; kecuali melewati pintu ketidakwarasan—dunia imajinya yang ditinggali oleh kenangan masa lalunya yang semakin mengabur saat _gila_ mulai menggerogoti semuanya.)

* * *

 **[** end. **]**

* * *

 **a/n:** thanks for reading! merry christmas and happy new year!

(kalau mau penjelasan… jangan sungkan bertanya! :3 )


End file.
